The First Date
by Cornmaize122
Summary: Well, you wanted it, you got it! Here is Nicole and Barricade's first date, before she ever knew he was a Transformer. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go read my Life and It's Not-So-Little Surprises. Then you'll understand. Please review!


Here it is, people! The one-shot! Keep in mind, this is a little under three years before Nicole finds out Barricade is a Transformer. Review!

* * *

><p>Nicole POV<p>

"Okay, Cade, something's bothering you. What is it?"

Right now, it was just me and Cade, walking through the skate park at one in the morning. It was summertime, no school, no teachers, the time to wear shorts and a tank top and just let my hair down to feel the warm breeze. Cade, as always, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, showing off his muscled arms.

I shuddered. Ever since Cade had hit me a little more than a year ago, I had developed a crush on him. A _crush._ My first one ever, too. Seventeen years old and with a crush. And I didn't have a clue about what to do about it, hell, I wasn't even sure if the feelings were returned. I can't tell exactly _when_ I started noticing the little things that I found, well, _attracting_, I guess you could say, but I know just _what_ started them.

I remember, it was about six months after getting out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Cade had become a close friend, almost as close as Taylor, and visited me a lot. It was the anniversary of my parents deaths. On those days, Taylor knew to avoid me, but Cade didn't. My foster parents were out for the day. I was curled up on the couch, staring off into space just thinking about how things could've turned out differently if my parents had lived.

Cade let himself like he did every time my foster parents were out. "Nicole?" When I didn't answer(because I was too wrapped in my thoughts), he came into the living room and found me. He sat on the couch beside me. When I didn't react, he reached out and shook my shoulder.

I jumped out of my skin. "Cade? What the hell are you doing here?" I was kind of startled.

Instead of answering me, he just gave me a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

God, I had never wanted to cry my eyes out as bad as then. No one had ever asked me that before. Instead of crying, I gave a shaky breath and, in what was one of my weakest moments, spilled everything, my emotions, thoughts, life story, everything, to Cade. By the time I was done, I was laying with my head in Cade's lap, trembling from all of that emotion, and him stroking my hair, not saying anything.

Somehow, his presence made it easier.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>After that, I started noticing the little things that sent shivers through me. His quirky half-smile, his oh so wonderful laugh, agile grace, smooth voice, his gentle touch, and his beautiful eyes. I loved his eyes. They told so much about him. Sometimes I swear I could just stare at them forever.<p>

And as we walked through the park right now, I watched his beautiful brown eyes. They looked faraway, almost clouded, by something that I couldn't read, for once. He glanced at me, sighed, then gestured to one of the benches scattered through out the park.

I sat, scooting over for him. Instead of sitting, he paced in front of me for a few moments, occasionally running a hand through his hair. It was a good two minutes before he finally stood in front of me. He sighed again before looking at me. I just tilted my head to the side a little, still confused.

Cade shook his head, smiling a little.

Then he knelt in front of me. Like, literally. On one knee. Then he took my hand while I could only stare at him in shock. His beautiful brown eyes looked up at me and he smiled.

"Nicole, would you go out on a date with me?"

I stared at him in shock. After a moment of staring at him dumfounded, I asked slowly, "Cade, you just asked me out on a date, right?"

He looked confused. "Yes. Why?"

"Then why the hell are you _kneeling?_"

Cade stared at me for a few seconds before standing up swiftly and cursing. I, meanwhile, promptly fell over and started laughing my head off. Oh, this was _too_ funny. Somewhere in the background I heard Cade snarl, "Damn these Earth customs", among other colorful obscenities.

He glared at me during the whole laughing fit. When I was done, I was breathing hard and grinning at him. "Oh, Cade. You always make my day."

"Good to know."

I smiled, my laughter finally gone. "Oh, come on, Cade. It was pretty funny. I mean, were you so nervous that you _kneeled_ like you were going to propose? 'Cause last time I checked, that's not how you ask someone on a date." I tilted my head a little. "Well, that's what Taylor says, anyway. I've never dated anyone."

Cade stared at me with those wide brown eyes. "Never?"

"Never."

I almost laughed at Cade's now pale face. "Don't worry, Cade. I won't care what happens, as long as you take me out."

"So…..yes?"

"Yes. I will go out on a date with you."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the day Barricade hit Nicole…..<em>

Barricade POV

I snarled in frustration. That puny flesh creature had ran in front of me! Now there probably dents, or worse, human blood, on my bumper. I activated my holoform and pulled to the side of the road, near where the fleshie had landed.

My holoform got out and knelt down to the human femme. It appeared that her leg and arm were broken, and there was a large cut on her cheek and forehead. I nudged the femme. She moaned. I just glared down at her, wondering if I should leave her to a slow painful death, or take her somewhere else and kill her myself. I ran another scan on her, and this time something in it came to my attention.

Her DNA matched that of the boy's, ladiesman217. This fleshie was his creation. All the more reason to kill her, I thought. Then an idea popped in my processor. Megatron would _love_ to kill himself. Maybe even enough to let me rejoin the Decepticons after leaving Mission City.

I bent down to pick the girl up, already thinking of what I was going to send. As I lifted her up in my arms, she moaned more and I frowned at the blood getting on my holoform. _Disgusting_. I carelessly put her in my passenger seat so I could watch her and make sure she wasn't going to wake up screaming. Just as I started to shut the door, I stopped and examined her injuries again.

….Maybe Megatron would like her to be fully functional whenever I delivered her to him.

I set a course for the human hospital.

Two Earth weeks later, she called me. I met her at the hospital. And she _smiled_ at me, the bot who had hit her. Humans were crazy. But, for the time being, I played nice with her.

I drove her to what she called her 'new foster parents home'. She _thanked _me and _apologized_ for running in front of me in the first place. _This girl is insane_, I thought. What sentient being would thank me, a Decepticon, for hitting them? On top of that, a sentient being with a shard of the AllSpark. Apparently she didn't know what I was.

_All the better for when I deliver her to Megatron._

But, instead of speeding right past her foster parents home, instead of letting my holoform disappear and surprise her, instead of taking her to Megatron, I let her get out and walk up to her new home.

I sat in front of the house, my engine revving occasionally. I, Barricade, was an idiot.

Then she came running back out. The girl smiled at me and asked if I could come by later. I asked her why. She laughed and said so I could 'hang out'.

After a few seconds, I said yes.

And it happened again. And again. And again. Every time I had the chance to kidnap her, take her to Megatron, I never did. I always found a reason or another not to. Soon I began calling the girl by her name. Nicole.

Not long after that I even stopped thinking about when I was going to take Nicole to Megatron.

I never sent that message.

And then I realized there was something in my spark that had never been there before. Love. I was falling in love with Nicole.

* * *

><p>"Taylor, I need help."<p>

Taylor glanced at me from where she was trying to hang a few cashmere shirts while standing on a ladder. I was at the mall were Taylor had a part time job. She, of course, had chosen a job in fashion. Since I realized that I was falling in love with Nicole, I had changed the paint job on my alt form to black with two silver stripes. My excuse to Nicole and Taylor was that I had quit my job as an officer. My real reason was that I didn't want the Autobots or Decepticons to recognize me.

"With your date with Nicole?"

"That obvious?"

"Yep. Ya nervous yet?"

"Yes. She's never gone on a date with anyone else. What if I make her first date horrible?"

"Aw, Cade. She ain't gonna care if it goes horribly wrong. As long as you take her, she'll be fine. Damn, I've never heard a girl go on any more than Nicole about her crush. I don't know why she hasn't ever gone out with anyone. She's gorgeous, or, at least I think so. And I'm pretty sure you do, too." She said to me with a wink. Taylor climbed off the ladder and gathered up a pile of shorts. "I know plenty of guys who'd love to date her, but she always refused-"

Seeing the look on my holoform's face, she winced. "Sorry. Forgot about the date. And I'm off track…."

"Yes." I muttered irritably. "Yes, you are."

"Sorry 'bout that. It's in the genes. My mama always was a talker-"

"Taylor, the date. Help."

"….Right. Anyway. Nicole probably won't care what you do, as long as you do it together."

"I need more than that." I said, following her through the store.

She sighed. "Fine. She likes cats, writing -which really doesn't fit her personality- , horror and sci-fi movies, cookie dough ice cream, McDonald's, Levi jeans, her favorite color is black," Taylor's nose wrinkled, "Though I can't imagine why, long drives, walking around at night -she's a nigh person, by the way-, and ghost stories."

"Taylor, I know all of that. What does she like to do, something she hardly ever tells any body?"

"Well…." Taylor started straightening a row of jeans, her eyebrows bunched in thought. "I…really shouldn't tell you this, but whenever she's down and depressed, she likes to sit somewhere high and stare at the stars."

"Stars?"

"Yep. She told me that she used to do it with her parents. And another thing she doesn't want anyone to know is that she _loves _skating, on ice and off. Nicole says it's too girly, but I dragged her into a rink for a few hours and got her hooked on it."

I sighed. "That's not much."

"I know, but you know how Nicole is. Never one to open completely. That's the best I've got."

I sighed again. "Well, thanks anyway, Taylor."

She grinned at me. "No problem, Cade. I just love to help people, especially you, 'cause you're cute." Taylor reached up to pinch my face like she always does, but I ducked and wrapped my arms around her waist, slinging her up on my shoulder.

Taylor shrieked as I carried her to front of the store, beating her fists on my back. "Cade, you meanie, put me down!"

I set her down smiling. "As you wish."

She mock glared up at me, since my holoform was head taller than her, and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "I swear, one of these days, Cade…." She waved a finger at me menacingly, the other hand on her hip. Then her mask broke and she smiled sadly. "I hope your date goes great, Cade. It's tonight, so you better get going."

I watched her, concerned. "What's wrong, Taylor?"

She shook her head, smiling sadly, before she reached up and wiped her eyes. "Well, Nicole's like a sister to me, and she's going on her first date, so lotsa emotions are in my head right now. Makes me wonder when I'll find Mr. Right."

"There's lots of guys who would date you, Taylor. You know that."

"I know. But….none of'em seem right, you know? Like, whenever I meet the right guy, I'll be able to tell by the way he makes me feel and the way I feel about him. All those other guys just like me 'cause I'm pretty."

"That's because you are pretty."

"Don't let Nicole hear you, Cade. You're just saying that 'cause I'm practically your sister. But don't worry. I'll find the right guy someday." She gave me a big hug, and for a moment I stiffened. It was rare that I ever got this close to a human. But I relaxed and hugged her back.

When she pulled back, she smiled back at me. " 'Sides, I'm savin' myself for Tim McGraw."

* * *

><p>Nicole POV<p>

"Can I take it off now?"

"No."

I sighed, but I was smiling. "Cade, how much longer till we get there?"

"Not long, I promise."

I was in Cade's Mustang GT, wearing a blind fold. I know, you're probably thinking, what if he tries to kidnap you or something? Well, I trusted Cade with all of my heart. After all, he did bring me back to the hospital after he hit me. And the fact that I knew how to take care of my self. Right now, we were on our way to the mystery destination, supposedly the place where we were going to have the date.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I felt us stop and the engine stopped. "Now you can." I pulled the blind fold off and looked around. When I realized where we were, I smiled.

We were at the same skating rink that Taylor had forced me into going to a few months earlier. At first I hadn't thought I would like it at all, but it turned out to be pretty fun, even if it was a bit girly for me.

I turned to Cade and mock glared at him. "You and Taylor were talking about me, weren't you?"

He smiled his quirky half smile. "Sort of."

I smiled at his expression. "Come on, Cade. Let's go skate."

* * *

><p>"I swear, this is not your fault. The blame is all mine."<p>

"I feel like it is. I was distracting you."

"Cade, how is _holding my hand _distracting me?"

"…It was still my fault."

I sighed. It was 8:30 p.m. We had left the skating rink by now. Not because we were done skating, but because while we were ice skating, the blade on my skate caught in a hole in the ice. I tripped, landing flat on my face. And let me tell you, nothing hurts more than hard, cold ice to your face. I would probably have a bruise on my cheek in an hour, but I didn't care. I had been having fun, _with Cade_.

He was too busy buried in his guilt. For some reason, he seemed to think that since I was holding his hand(trying to teach him how to skate) while we were skating, that it was his fault I had done a face-plant into the ice.

Though I had to admit, holding his hand _was_ pretty distracting, since every few seconds it would send shivers up my arm. But that's not why I tripped.

I touched my cheek tenderly, examining the damage in the mirror above the seat in Cade's Mustang. "I'm sorry." Cade said. Again.

My head and hand both dropped and my shoulders sagged. I heaved a loud sigh. "Cade. It's. Not. Your. Fault. Say sorry one more time and I'll give you something to be sorry about."

Cade shut up.

I sighed again and leaned back into the seat, shutting the mirror. "I had fun, Cade. This little bruise I'm going to have is something small compared to the fact that we were getting somewhere. You were having fun, weren't you?"

Cade smiled his quirky half-smile again and nodded, still looking out the windshield. "I did." He said quietly. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "I had something else planned. But if you don't want to go…." He trailed off, looking at me out of his eye.

I reached over and flicked him on the head.

He winced and the car swerved, but his hands hadn't even moved. "I….."

I leaned back and glared out the windshield, trying to hide my amusement. "Cade, you asked me out on a date. I agreed. We're here. In the car. Driving. We are going to finish this date." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were trying to dissuade me."

The remark had the desired reaction. This time the car swerved even more, and Cade started shaking his head. "No, I promise that's not what I was-….I was just-"

At this point I started laughing. "Cade, I'm not mad. I was just joking. You are so touchy."

"I am not touchy, just….."

"Nervous?"

"….Yes."

I smiled, watching the dark road. "Don't worry, Cade. I've had fun so far."

"Getting your face smashed into the ice?"

"I've had fun with _you._"

"Oh."

"Just drive, Cade."

"No need. We're here." He said, pulling onto a dirt road. I thought I saw a sign that said, 'PRIVATE PROPERTY' in big letters, but I didn't say anything. So what if we got caught? The dirt road was short and dark. The headlights of the Mustang lit up the road. On either sides of us were thick, dense trees. For a moment, in the back of my twisted mind that had watched too many horror films, I thought, _Oh, this would be the perfect place to kill somebody._

Yes, too many horror films.

Then, Cade just…..stopped. He literally stopped the car and parked. After turning off the engine, he turned to me and said, "Ready?"

I tilted my head at him, but nodded.

He smiled a little and got out. I did the same. Cade came around the car and took my hand, leading me farther down the road. Pretty soon it was dark all around us. After walking for a bit, we came to a clearing. I couldn't see the moon, so it must've been a new moon tonight. Still, I could clearly see the open clearing that looked almost like a meadow. There was even a small running creek going through the clearing.

But….the stars, oh God. There were millions of them, tiny little dots in the sky, some brighter than others, but all of them still showing up clearly against the deep blue-almost black-sky. It was so beautiful.

I looked at Cade. He was watching me with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, Cade." I said, turning to look back up.

"The view is beautiful."

I smiled a little. "I've never seen it this clear before."

"I wasn't talking about the sky, Nicole."

I frowned and looked at him. "Then what-" The look on his face stopped me. "Oh. You….were talking about…me." I said quietly.

Cade nodded, this time actually looking back up at the sky. "Yes."

I stared at him before sitting on the ground and laying back. When he shot me a questioning look, I said, "So I don't have to strain my neck to look."

After a moment, he sat down beside just sat that way for a few minutes. It was totally silent except for the sound of our breathing and the gently breeze blowing the trees, making the leaves sound almost like whispering. "It's quiet." I whispered.

Cade just murmured what may have been an agreement. I turned my head and looked at him. He was still facing the stars, but there was a look of sadness and longing on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced at me before looking back at the stars. "Nothing."

"Wrong answer. It's not nothing, Cade. Come on, you can tell me."

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry. Just...not right now. It's not the right time. But I'll tell you someday. I promise."

I watched his face a few more seconds before turning back to the stars. "Okay. I understand." And, in a way, I really did. I could see why he wouldn't want to tell me something that was personal. I hadn't planned on telling him about my parents, but looked how that turned out. But I could only wonder if it was something I had said or did that made him think...well, whatever he was thinking. Or...was it the stars?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I saw a small white dot shoot across the sky, followed by a long white streak. "Cade, look!" I said excitedly pointing at the star, "A shooting star! Make a wish."

I closed my eyes. What to wish for? A lucky lottery ticket? Nah, I didn't really need the money, and I wouldn't be able to claim it anyway since I'm only 17. No more school? That was something I could definitely wish for, but it was a stupid wish that would never come true. ...How about a better future? I cracked on eye open and looked at Cade. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. A better future with Cade?

I mentally shrugged and closed my eyes again. Why not?

_I wish for a better future. One with Cade._

* * *

><p>A rumbling sound was what woke me up.<p>

I must have drifted off in the clearing with Cade. I opened my eyes. It was still dark, but almost darker than before. Then I saw why. The sky was covered in clouds, every little star gone. I sighed sadly. That was disappointing. The sky had been so beautiful, and now it looked pretty bland covered in clouds. I looked beside me to see Cade asleep. Except...he was closer. I looked around. No, _I _was closer to him. Had I scooted closer to him in my sleep?

I heard more rumbling. Was that...? _Oh, crap._ I thought just as the first little rain drop hit me on the face. _Rain._

"Cade, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder. "It's raining." A bolt of lightning emphasized my claim.

His brown eyes fluttered and then went wide when a rain drop hit him on the face. "What..." He sat up and looked at the sky. "Oh." Cade stood up as rain started to come down harder. "Come on, let's get back before-" A loud clap of thunder drowned out his words.

He helped me up (I couldn't help but think,_ How chivalrous_.) and we took off through the down pour that was steadily growing harder. By the time we reached his Mustang, we were both soaked. I got in the passenger seat while Cade got in the driver's seat and started the Mustang up. It took a few minutes for the heaters to warm up the interior. When they did, I looked at Cade. And laughed. His black hair, while it was always wild, looked even more messed up as it was spiked from the rain.

He glared at me. "What?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing. Just that you looked kind of funny."

Cade tried to hold his glare, but ended up cracking a smile. "Look, I'm sorry about the rain. The meteorologist said that it wasn't supposed to, but they seem to get it wrong when what the weather is going to be actually does matter."

I sighed. "Cade, I don't care that it rained. You can't control the weather, so it wasn't your fault. It someone has to say sorry, it'll be the meteorologist, okay?"

He nodded looking reluctant.

I smiled a little but leaned back in my seat. "You are so serious." Cade snorted, but the silence returned.

I stared out the windshield and yawned. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when the radio turned on and I heard the sounds of a song beginning. Nickelback?

_This time I wonder what it feels like_  
><em> To find the one in this life<em>  
><em> The one we all dream of<em>  
><em> But dreams just aren't enough<em>  
><em> So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.<em>  
><em> I'll know it by the feeling.<em>  
><em> The moment when we´re meeting<em>  
><em> will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<em>  
><em> So I`ll be holdin' my own breath<em>  
><em> Right up to the end<em>  
><em> Until that moment when<em>  
><em> I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_ `Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._  
><em> 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<em>  
><em> Someone to love with my life in their hands.<em>  
><em> There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_ `Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
><em> And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<em>  
><em> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.<em>  
><em> There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

Instead of asking Cade about it, I just continued to stare out the windshield. This...felt right. Comfortable. Familiar. Was this what if felt like when you met the right person? If Cade and I did work this out, would there be more nights like these? I almost snorted. First date, and I'm already making plans for a future soul mate. The smirk slid off my face. But...what if I was right? What if this one of those lucky-first-time things? I mean, this felt _right._ Like how it was meant to be. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just the hormones.

...But what if...it wasn't?

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_  
><em> And dammit this feels too right<em>  
><em> It´s just like Déjà Vu<em>  
><em> Me standin' here with you<em>  
><em> So I´ll be holdin`my own breath<em>  
><em> Could this be the end?<em>  
><em> Is it that moment when<em>  
><em> I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<em>

_ 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
><em> 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone ca<em>_res._  
><em> Someone to love with my life in their hands.<em>  
><em> There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_ `Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
><em> And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<em>  
><em> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em> There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

I wondered what Cade was thinking. Only one way to find that out. I turned to face him. "Hey, Cade?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking concerned at my soft tone.

"Does...Does this feel, I don't know...right? You know, like it was meant to be this way?" I asked, suddenly finding my hands very interesting. After a few moments of silence, I said, "Never mind. Stupid question."

_You can´t give up!_  
><em> Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough<em>  
><em> You never know but when it shows up<em>  
><em> Make sure you´re holdin` on<em>  
><em> 'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on<em>

_ 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._  
><em> And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<em>  
><em> Someone to love with my life in their hands.<em>  
><em> There has gotta be somebody for me<em>  
><em> Ohhhhhh.<em>

I jumped when Cade gently grabbed my hand. "No, that's not a stupid question. You're right. It does almost feel like it was meant to be."

I stared at him, a bit frozen at the fact he had grabbed my hand so suddenly. "Are you sure-"

My sentence was cut off suddenly as Cade leaned forward and kissed me.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_  
><em> And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<em>  
><em> Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<em>  
><em> There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_ Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
><em> 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<em>  
><em> Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<em>  
><em> There has gotta be somebody for me out there. <em>

Several thought went through my black-haired head. _What? He's kissing me? My first kiss! Cade's kissing me! And I'm enjoying it! What do I do now?_

Just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended as Cade pulled back. "Yes, Nicole. I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, may I ask you why there is a bruise on your face?"<p>

I sighed again. After the kiss, we had just fallen back into a silence again. We didn't need to say anything. There wasn't anything to say, anyways. My mind had been muddled quite a bit when I finally dozed off. Only to be woken up an hour later in the dark by a pounding fist on the window. Long story short, the owner had seen Cade's Mustang and called the police. They had came, put us in the back of a cruiser, and taken us to the station. Thankfully they didn't see the need for cuffs. They had a tow truck come and pick up the Mustang. The whole time Cade acted like his was antsy, which surprised me. He had worked at a police station, so shouldn't he be comfortable around police?

Now here I was, sitting in front of Officer Collins desk, answering question after question. They had taken Cade to another office. I had finally convinced the police that we hadn't seen the sign (okay, that was partly a lie; Cade didn't see it, I, on the other hand, did). They believed me since there was vines covering the sign.

Officer Collins, a short, stout lady with a tight brown bun, gave me a questioning look. I felt of the sore spot on my face. "Oh, this? I had an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

I resisted the urge to tell her that it was none of her business. Instead, "I tripped in the skating rink and fell on my face."

Collins nodded like she didn't believe me. "Uh-huh. Miss..."

"Witwicky."

"Witkicky?"

"Wit-_wicky_."

"My apologies. Miss Witwicky, you do realize that the man you were with is two years older than you, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the desk. "You are a minor. I don't think it is appropriate for you to be dating someone who is of age."

A surge of anger went through me. "There is nothing wrong with me dating him. He's only two years older."

Collins leaned back, giving me that cool, irritating look. "Okay. I'm just wondering if you feel pressured into this relationship."

It took me a moment to realize what she said. "You think that Cade _forced_ me into a relationship? What gave you that idea?"

"There is a bruise on your cheek. Most of the time in a relationship between a minor and an of-age man, there is domestic violence."

I told her just what I thought of that. That got a call to my foster parents. Which led to them coming and picking me up.

* * *

><p><em>Around noon the next day...<em>

Well, I got in a heap of trouble for sneaking out to go on that date with Cade. Even more so for winding up in the police station. But, like every other time, all that happened was I got lectured and placed under house arrest for two weeks.

Did that stop me from leaving? No, not really. If they really didn't want me to sneak out, they should've nailed the windows shut and put an ankle monitor on me.

So here I was walking up to Taylor's house. I was really only half-surprised that Cade's car was in front of her house. I had called Taylor and told her I was coming over. Usually she called Cade and told him. Oh, and her mom made cookies to _die_ for.

Just as I was walking up the sidewalk to the front door, Cade came out, followed by a flustered Taylor. "Come on, Cade. It wasn't that bad."

"You weren't there-" Cade started to say, but when he saw me he stopped dead. "Nicole."

I stared at him. "Did Taylor not tell you I was coming over?"

He turned and glared at Taylor, who smiled sheepishly. "No." Then he turned back around to me. "Look, I'm really sorry-"

I sighed heavily. "Listen to me, Cade. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"You fell on your face, bruising it, it started raining while we were outside, the police came and arrested us, they called your foster parents and had them pick you up, and you're probably grounded, aren't you? And you snuck out to come here."

I nodded. "Yeah, all that did happen. But, let me tell you the things that went right. I had fun skating with you, you were holding my hand, you showed me a beautiful place where you could see the stars clearly, I had my first kiss, which was wonderful by the way, and, on top of all that, I was happy. You can't focus on the bad things, Cade."

Cade just stared at me for a few moments. Then in a low voice, "So...does that mean you want to go out on a second date?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it does."

We both heard a sniffling. Cade and I turned and looked at Taylor. She was crying. She sniffled again. "It's...so...happy!"

I heard Cade cough to cover up his laugh. I couldn't help cracking a smile myself. "Taylor, you are so sensitive."

Taylor glared at me. "And you're insensitive."

"I'm not insensitive, just better at hiding it."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at me. "Meanie."

Both Cade and I laughed. Then Cade looked at me. "So...when?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"8:30?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well, I've gotta leave anyways. Work." Cade said.

"Work?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I just got a new job."

"Oh. Well, good luck." I said. Then before he could say anything else, I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I really did have fun."

Cade smiled. "I did, too."

Taylor and I watched as Cade walked back to his car, just before he got in , he waved to us. We watched him drive off down the road. I turned to Taylor. "So. Did your mom make cookies?"

"Yeah." She said, staring at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"What happened to no kissing on the first date?"

I tried to swat at her, but she ducked and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Yep, that was their first date. Sucky ending. Any of you ever get arrested on the first date?<p>

Tell me how it was. Please. I want to read the reviews. Till next time kiddies!


End file.
